


seeing you smile

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: Magnus discovers Alec is ticklish.





	seeing you smile

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

The sun was long past its early morning glow by the time Alec managed to blink his eyes open, but even so, Magnus was still sound asleep behind him, arm thrown over Alec. Mornings like this are rare, even with Valentine gone, so Alec takes his time savouring the way the silk sheets feel against his skin, takes time to memorise the way Magnus’ body fits perfectly with his own. He’s only brought out of his thoughts by Magnus’ soft whisper of ‘good morning’, and Alec can’t even hope to stop the shiver that goes through him as Magnus’ breath tickles his neck.

“Morning,“ Alec whispers back, and Magnus slowly starts moving the hand already on Alec’s chest across his skin, leaving goosebumps and fire in his wake. That is until he reaches a specific spot, just bellow Alec’s ribs, and maybe if Alec had been more alert, he would have been able to stop the breath of a laugh that escapes him.

Magnus goes over the spot again, more intent this time, and Alec laughs, can’t help it, and suddenly he’s flipped to his back, Magnus’ hands on his sides. He can barely catch his breath through the laughter as Magnus continues tickling him, and while a part of him tries to escape, a much bigger part of him is in awe at how light he feels, like the biggest problem in the world is his boyfriend tickling him, which is not a problem at all.

“Magnus,“ he manages to breathe out, just barely, and Magnus’ hands still on his sides, and Alec looks up at him, feeling his breath catch. The sunlight coming through the curtain makes Magnus’ skin look golden and soft, it catches against his eyes and the edges of his goatee, against the few blond streaks in his hair as it falls just slightly across his forehead. And he’s smiling, wide and unguarded, the crinkles unmistakeable around his eyes and Alec thinks not even seeing Raziel rise could be this bright and beautiful.

“I thought you had a rune for everything, don’t you have one that prevents you from being ticklish.“ He emphasises his point by lightly moving his fingers across Alec’s sides and Alec laughs again, and somehow it makes Magnus’ smile wider.

“Nope, though I could probably get Clary to make one,“ Alec says. “But then again, seeing you smile like this is worth the tickling.“

Magnus’ expression shifts, just barely, his eyes softening, his smile growing more private, and he’s looking at Alec like he can’t quite believe he’s real. A moment passes, and then Magnus is leaning forward, the few necklaces he has on landing on Alec’s chest as he kisses Alec, slow and deep, making Alec feel as if he’s drowning in love.


End file.
